The Big Island
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Steve McGarrett has had enough of his friends and family interfering in his new relationship and decides to whisk Danni away for a Romantic break. Just the two of them, away from all the stress… what could go wrong? (Steve x OC) (Part two of the Model saga)
1. Chapter One - Day One, early morning

The Big Island

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Mary McGarrett do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson and Lewis Carter do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author notes

 **Welcome to 'The Big Island'**

 **This is the official second story of the Model saga and technically occurs between chapter Twenty two and twenty three of ;Love at first sight'.**

 **As you can guess from the title this story focuses on Steve and Danielle during the ten days where they disappear together on vacation and will tell you what they have been up to.**

 **I'm not sure who long this will be and it may take a while to update but I do fully intend to finish it. While my love of the show experiences ups and downs, my love of these characters and the A/U worlds I build around them.**

 **If you have not yet read up to Part Twenty Two of 'Love at first sight' then I would strongly suggest you do as this story won't make sense without it.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Official Summary

 **Steve McGarrett has had enough of his friends and family interfering in his new relationship and decides to whisk Danni away for a romantic break. Just the two of them, away from all the stress… what could go wrong?**

Chapter Summary

" **Are you sure that you still want to do this Danni because if you've changed your mind since last night about us doing this together then I would completely understand. If you have any doubts then I can cancel this trip and we can just stay here together instead?"**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of Danny 'Danno' Williams/Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson (Danlin)**

 **Mentions of past Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Catherine 'Cath' Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Simon Ferron/Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (Ferrin)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Another note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

 **Please note that the quote at the beginning of the stories are quotes I've found on google, these are not mine in any fashion.**

* * *

Chapter One

Day One – The Early morning

* * *

"Are you sure that you still want to do this Danni because if you've changed your mind since last night about us doing this together then I would completely understand. If you have any doubts then I can cancel this trip and we can just stay here together instead?"

Danielle Richardson looked up from scrutinising her belongings in her suitcase to see her boyfriend Steve McGarrett standing in the doorway of his bedroom, watching her with a concerned look as he moved his weight from one foot to the other, an action which she was sure that he wasn't even aware he was doing. She couldn't help the small smile which came to her face at what he was doing, proving to her that he felt comfortable enough in her presence to be himself in front of her.

This was the first time that the two of them were going away together and she knew that Steve was nervous about it though he was clearly trying to hide that fact from her She could hardly blame him for the reaction when she was feeling equally as nervous about it herself.

A small part of her thought that they were slightly crazy for going away together when their relationship with one another was so brand new, not even two weeks old though it already felt like she had known him for most of her life, it was that feeling which had made her say yes when he had suggested it, knowing that if she felt like that already then going away together was in fact the right thing to do.

Besides, the last few days had proven to her that if they wanted any time alone together to get to know each other more then they would have to go away to somewhere quiet where they weren't known or rather where Steve wasn't known.

"I haven't changed my mind about us going Steve" She assured him, her smile growing when his shoulders slumped down in relief as though a heavy weight had been lifted from them. "Why have you?" She couldn't help but ask, a flicker of unease growing in her which dissipated when he immediately shook his head.

"Definitely not Danni" He told her as he stepped forward into the room, moving round the bed and stopping when he was in front of her. He reached up, his large hand wrapping round the back of her neck using the soft grip to pull her into a sweet, lazy kiss, lingering for a second before he let her go with an obvious reluctance which she found flattering. "We need to head off soon" He remarked.

"I'm pretty much done with my packing" She replied, tilting her head so she could look at the suitcase again with a thoughtful frown, her mind already going through a mental checklist once again.

"Good, my bag is already downstairs so I'm going to head round and make sure that everything which needs to be turned off actually is, meet you downstairs in the kitchen in say three minutes?" He asked, smiling and rewarding her with another quick kiss when she nodded at him. "Good" He added before he headed out of the room, a confident swagger to his step which Danielle couldn't help but laugh softly at before turning her full attention back to her task at hand.

She couldn't think of anything else which she would need for the ten days they would be away together, especially since anything she did forget she could easily buy when they were wherever they were meant to be going, a location which Steve had so far kept a secret from her. Satisfied that she was as ready as she would ever be Danielle leaned forward and zipped the small suitcase up before lifting it from the mattress and tested the weight out of habit. She gave one customary glance round the bedroom, taking a moment to smooth her hand across the duvet to straighten it before she headed out of the room and down the short corridor to the stairs. Danielle moved down them swiftly, placing the suitcase by the front door before she headed through the living room towards the kitchen.

She stopped in the doorway, her eyebrow rising when her eyes landed on Steve who was leaning over the kitchen table with a slight frown on his face clearly writing something.

"What are you doing?" She asked him curiously as she stepped into the room, moving towards him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, tilting her head to the side so it rested against his bicep as she glanced down at the paper, smiling as she took in his handwriting. Somehow, she wasn't surprised to see that it had a bold slant to it.

"I'm leaving a note for Mary and Danno to let them know that we've gone away. I can guarantee that one of them, if not both, will end up coming around here this morning and if they find that we're not here and there is no note then they'll probably end up raising the alarm, at least Danno will and trust me when I say that the last thing, we want is for my team to be on our tail" He said ruefully.

"Well I'll take your word for that, as for whether Mary will be round, well I'm not too sure about that, she was in quite the state by the time I got her through her front door and into bed." Danni remarked, sounding amused as she continued to speak. "She spent a lot of last night telling me that I was the best thing to happen to you since forever."

"Well, she's not exactly wrong with that assessment" Steve replied simply, flashing her a quick smile before leaning in and kissing her, pulling back slightly so he could look into her eyes for a moment. "I didn't get a chance to say this last night but thank you for making sure that Mary did get home okay last night, I know she can be a handful at times, especially if she's been hitting the cocktails and wine." He said, a fond smile coming to his face as he thought about his sister.

"It was no problem sweetheart" Danielle said with a shrug of her shoulders. "She's your sister after all and I know that she is important to you. She was no trouble once we left the bar and were in the cab with each other."

"Still Danni, I can't think of many people who would have gone that far out of their way just for me. It means a lot to me that you did." He remarked with a slight frown, his eyes skirting away from hers for a moment. Danielle watched him carefully before she sighed, wondering briefly about the demons which clearly plagued Steve, demons which no doubt other people's actions had caused, and instead leaned forward and kissed him.

"Don't mention it" She said before looking down at the letter again. "Is there anything else you want to add to it or is it good to go?"

"Its finished unless there's anything you think I should add to it?" He queried, picking the piece of paper off of the table and holding it out to her. She took it from him, briefly scanning it, her mouth quirking into a small smile at what he had said before she handed it back.

"The only thing I would add is a note to Mary telling her I had fun with her last night and inviting her round for dinner soon, you know that she has never had a roast dinner before, I know that this is Hawaii but someone not having a roast dinner before is just wrong on so many levels. I will make us one just so she can experience it, Cait and I have one every time we were in Britain, they are amazing." She commented, sounding almost baffled as though the thought of never eating a roast dinner was a foreign concept to her.

"Forget about Mary, I wouldn't mind one of those myself. I don't think I've had one for years" He remarked before continuing thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it, I think the last time I actually had a Roast Dinner was when I was a teenager living with my Aunt and Uncle. While I remember, are you still happy to meet with Danno's daughter Grace?" He asked, smiling when she nodded at him.

"Of course," She agreed easily. "I don't want to build her hopes up though so if you're going to add something to the note about it then don't promise it will be this time around. It may have to wait until the next time I'm here in Hawaii. We'll only have four days when we come back and those four days will probably zoom by."

"Those four days are saved for you and me to be together." Steve agreed absently as he added some more to the letter. "As long as she knows that she will get to meet you in the future then I think she will be happy. You're going to love her when you meet her Danni, I might be biased but she really is a great kid. She's incredibly smart and bright and kind. She's a credit to Danno"

"I'll look forward to meeting her then. I've already texted my sister to let her know that our dinner tonight is cancelled and that I won't be available for the next ten days to do anything so I'm all good on my side with who to tell." She remarked before she suddenly frowned at him. "Are you going to tell me where we're actually heading on this vacation or am, I meant to guess still?" She asked him curiously, rolling her eyes at the cheeky look he shot her, a look which she was pretty sure was meant to be an innocent one. "Well that's answered that question then" she said with a shake of her head.

"Good to know, speaking of which its time that we head out of here." He said, dropping a quick kiss to the top of her head. Danielle nodded, letting go of him reluctantly as she turned and headed towards the front door, she picked up her suitcase, adjusting it before it was taken from her. "I've got the bags" He told her warmly as he picked up the sports bag which had also been dumped by the door.

"Are you sure because I can easily hold it, it's not exactly heavy" She pointed out to him, tilting her head to the side as she watched him punch in the code to the alarm.

"I know you can baby but I've got this." He assured her before heading over to her and opening the front door, ushering her out into the sunshine.

Danielle laughed softly, shaking her head as she stepped out onto the path, her eyes looking around her. It was still early morning, only six AM but already the sky above them was a bright blue colour which indicated yet another gorgeous day. Steve had kept silent about where they were heading but she had made an educated guess that it would be one of the surrounding islands.

She moved down the pathway, veering towards the right where his truck was parked and headed around the front of it to the passenger side. She opened the door and climbed in, closing it behind her, wincing slightly at the hot air which had clearly built up overnight in the contained area. Danielle pulled on her seatbelt, leaning back in the seat and tilted her head to the side as Steve climbed in behind the wheel. She smiled softly when he grinned brightly at her, throwing the truck into reverse and onto the empty road. He turned right, taking the way she knew would lead directly to the freeway.

"Do you think your team and sister will be surprised that you've just upped up and gone away on vacation without telling them you were going first?" Danielle asked him curiously, smiling when he reached out and took her hand in his, tugging at it until he could rest it on his thigh, his thumb gently stroking across her knuckles, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine.

"Possibly" Steve said after a moment of consideration. "But they'll understand my reasons eventually. I just want you and I to be able to spend some uninterrupted time alone together and its clearly not going to happen if we stay here. They are too curious about you and in our relationship to stay away regardless of what I tell them." He stated as he shook his head.

"The reason they can't stay away Steve is because they care about you and they want to make sure that I'm not going to hurt you and break your heart. They are good friends and you're lucky to have them in your life. If they didn't care then they would leave you well alone." She pointed out quietly, meeting his eyes when he turned his head and glanced towards her.

"I am lucky to have them but I'm also just as lucky to have you now Danni." He replied, a serious tone to his voice as he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. The simple, loving action causing her heart to skip a beat. She had never had anyone treat her with the gentleness and respect which Steve did.

"Well that makes two of us then because I'm just as lucky to have you in my life." She responded with a smile before she turned and looked out of the window, content to sit quietly and watch the scenery race by them while Steve held her hand. It was nice to be in someone's company and not feel the need to break the silence with small talk. She had lost track of how many times, especially in the past few years, that she had longed for something similar.

She frowned slightly as her eyes landed on a certain sign, sitting up straight in her chair.

"What is it?" Steve asked her, clearly noticing the change to her posture. She turned to look at him with a thoughtful look.

"Are we heading to the airport?" She asked him, smiling when he grinned at her.

"Perhaps we are, perhaps we're not." He replied, drawing the last word out, clearly enjoying keeping her in suspense. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, ignoring the urge to smile at his enthusiasm.

"I think we are" She remarked as they pulled off into the lane which according to the signs definitely led towards the airport. "At least tell me if we're heading back to the mainland?" She asked, breathing out a sigh of relief when he took pity on her and shook his head. "Okay, so if we're not heading to the mainland and we're going to the airport then that means that we're heading to the surrounding islands. The only question is which one did you choose for us." She murmured quietly, mainly to herself, though it was clear that Steve had heard her by his response.

"You'll soon find out Danni. Good things come to those who wait after all." He commented, a teasing note to his voice, causing her to smile again.

Danielle remained quiet as Steve focused on his driving, pulling the truck into the crowded long-term parking area, it took a few minutes for them to park up and for Steve to kill the engine. He flashed her another smile before he pushed open his door and climbed out. Danielle climbed out as well and followed him to the back of truck.

"I just need a second before we head inside Steve." She told him as she leaned into the trunk and unzipped her suitcase, pulling out the baseball cap which she had packed at the top, she threw it to the side and quickly zipped the suitcase back up. Taking a step back she reached up and wrapped her hair around her ponytail, creating a bun at the top of the head which she held in place before pulling the baseball cap on, hiding the majority of her hair from view. A quick hunt in her small handbag which she kept with her, revealed her sunglasses which she slipped on. "Okay, now I'm ready" She stated with a warm smile at him.

"Stay here for a moment with the bags while I go and get us a ticket for the truck" He commented as he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of one of the ticket machines which were littered around the car park.

"Okay" She agreed, glancing around her while Steve walked swiftly away from her towards the nearest machine to them. The car park was quiet but it was little surprise considering how early it still was. It was probably one of the reasons why Steve had chosen this time for them to travel, so he could limit the amount of people who would see them. Danielle might have been the supermodel but Steve was still better known to the resident of the islands then she was. People recognised his tall frame and confident stride everywhere they went though she doubted that he had noticed the attention before.

"Right I've got the ticket now" Steve announced as he approached and opened the driver's door, putting the ticket on the dashboard before he closed the door and locked it, pushing the side mirrors in.

"Happy?" She asked him with a tilt of her head, watching as he came up to her and took his bag, putting it over his shoulder before he took her suitcase from her, ignoring her sound of complaint as he reached down with his free hand and took hers.

"Very happy" He responded as they headed towards the big white building in front of them. Danielle kept close to him, gripping his hand tightly as they entered the building. It was a fairly small airport compared to the others she had been in but it was crowded making her thankful to have Steve with her, especially as he seemed to know exactly where they should be heading.

She noticed that they attracted quite a few looks but no one made an attempt to approach them which she was glad of. She glanced towards Steve as they came to a stop at the check in desk for Hawaiian airlines.

"Do you want to check in your suitcase while we're here babe?" he asked her. Danielle glanced at it in a considering manner for a moment before she shook her head.

"There's no need for that, this suitcase is the one I tend to bring everywhere with me. It will fit in the hold above our chairs without a problem." She explained to him. He nodded at her, squeezing down on her hand before they turned and headed over to the security area, joining the small queue which had formed. They remained quiet, still holding hands with each other until it was their turn and they stepped forward.

"Commander Steve McGarrett, I didn't expect to see you today. Are you here on a work trip? I don't see Detective Williams with you though, normally we would have heard him by now or seen his hands flying everywhere." The dark-haired security guard remarked with a grin at Steve who laughed at the comment. "Are you with another member of the team?" He continued to say, glancing around him before focusing his attention on Danielle for a split second, before his focus changed to Steve when he spoke.

"Detective Williams is staying behind and running Five-O while I'm away on vacation" Steve explained with a shrug.

"So, you're not on a work trip" The guard responded, making no effort to hide his surprise as he looked back to Danielle who smiled at him. "Most definitely not a work trip then, is this a friend of yours McGarrett or your girlfriend?" He queried curiously as they headed to the X-ray machines and began placing their belongings in the tray on the conveyer belt.

"She's my girlfriend, Danielle this is Lewis Carter, we used to go to school together when I still lived on the island, Lewis, this is my much better other half Danielle." Steve introduced, keeping the details about her to a minimum, something which she was grateful for.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Carter" Danielle responded, giving the other man another warm smile.

"Call me Lewis" He replied with a good-natured grin at her before his face turned serious. "You know the drill well enough by now Steve, put all your goods in the tray including your shoes and step through the scanner" Lewis instructed, waving his hand towards the waiting scanner. "You as well Danielle, please take off your hat and sunglasses."

Danielle nodded, sighing as she slipped off her ballet pumps and placed them into the tray before reluctantly reaching up and taking off her sunglasses and hat and added them to the pile. She ignored the wide-eyed look Lewis shot her and went through the scanner, glancing questioningly towards the other guard and waiting until he gave her a nod, indicating that she was good to go. Danielle quickly moved, slipping her shoes back on the moment she was reunited with her tray before she gathered her hair back up and pushed her cap back on, her gaze flickering towards Steve as he joined her, holding the rest of their belongings.

"I'll see you later Lewis, we'll meet up for a beer soon or something." Steve called over his shoulder to the other man who lifted a hand in acknowledgement.

"Nice to meet you" Danielle added quickly as Steve wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of the security area and into the main hub of the airport.

"Our flight is leaving in twenty minutes so we should have enough time to head over to the gate in a leisurely fashion before we have to get on the plane" He told her as he pulled her closer to him.

"Leisurely is always a good thing" She replied, looking around her curiously as they made their way to a gate, glancing up at the TV screen above them when Steve brought them to a halt beside one. "Kona airport?" She read out, turning to look at him with a questioning look. "Isn't that on the big island?"

"Maybe" Steve replied, flashing her a wide grin and a wink.

"This is the last boarding call for flight H118 to Kona" The woman behind the counter called out, her dark eyes fixed on them making it clear she was addressing them. Steve pulled Danielle forward and handed their tickers over to the woman who took them, glancing down at them. Danielle noticed her eyes widen when she looked at the names listed on them and flicker up towards her but her training held and she turned her attention towards Steve instead. "Thank you Commander McGarrett, if you and Miss Richardson would like to head through the doors behind us and then down the tunnel then you'll reach the airplane. We hope you enjoy your flight today with us." She said, a slight tremor to her voice as she waved them through.

"Thank you" Steve replied politely as they moved through the door, glancing towards Danielle as they walked down the corridor. "I'm guessing from her reaction that she recognised you?" He asked, sounding curious.

"Most likely." Danielle replied on a sigh before she shrugged. "It happens sometimes, I'm sorry, if I could do something about it then I would but it goes with the territory."

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about babe" He told her firmly, stopping them and pulling her close, kissing her hard on her mouth, nipping at her lower lip before he pulled back. "I would kiss you senseless right now if I could but we would probably end up missing our plane if I did so it will have to wait" He said ruefully causing Danielle to laugh as they resumed their walk towards the plane.

Within minutes they were in their seats with their seatbelts on, listening to the Captain give his usual speech about flight details before the plane began taxing down the runway, building up speed before taking off from the ground.

Danielle smiled at the flight attendant who served her an orange juice before glancing ay Steve with a questioning look when he nudged her gently in the side.

"Are you disappointed that we're only going to the Big Island?" He asked her cautiously, a wide grin coming to his face when she instantly shook her head at the question.

"I'm in no way disappointed, the truth is that when Caitlin first mentioned coming to Hawaii to get away, I suggested that we spent it all on the Big Island but she refused saying it would be too isolated so we ended up deciding on Oahu instead." She explained with a smile.

"Well, I'm kind of glad she overruled you then, if you had been here then the two of us wouldn't have met each other." Steve pointed out.

"That is true, us meeting must have been fate" She agreed. "Beside we can always do the Big Island this time and then maybe go to Maui or Kauai the next time we decide to go away together?" She suggested hopefully.

"I like the thought of that" He said with a grin at her before settling back in his chair.

"So, do I" She replied quietly, watching him for a moment before she leaned back as well, sipping at her juice.

Somehow, she had the feeling that this trip would be interesting.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	2. Part Two

The Big Island

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Mary McGarrett do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Richard Gregory and Anna Gregory do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here we go with the second chapter for you.**

 **I can't promise that I will always be able to update this quickly but I shall certainly try my best. I shall be updating this and one other story regularly so please look at my Bio to know which story I'm also working on.**

 **I'm having a lot of fun writing this, sometimes you just need some good old fashion romance!**

 **I can put your minds at ease now and say that Steve and Danielle's romance in this entire saga is solid!**

 **Just a reminder that every OC in the Danni universe has a place including Richard and Anna, I just won't say what place yet. Perhaps you'll figure it out yourselves… it be good to hear what you think…**

 **I'd also like to say that the place Steve books them into, including the suite is a real location. I've never been there before so I've made do with looking at their websites and the images on google! It looks amazing though!**

 **Nothing more to say really except that I hope you enjoy it!**

Official Summary

 **Steve McGarrett has had enough of his friends and family interfering in his new relationships and decides to whisk Danni away for a Romantic break. Just the two of them, away from all the stress… what could go wrong? (Part two of the Model saga, McDanni, Female Danni, also features Male Danny)**

Chapter Summary

 **"** **Once again on behalf of Hawaiian airlines we would like to thank you for travelling with us today and we hope that you have a safe and pleasant trip, no matter what you're doing."**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Richard Gregory / Anna Gregory**

 **Mentions of Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Richard Gregory / Anna Gregory**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Part Two

Day One – Arrival

* * *

"Once again on behalf of Hawaiian airlines we would like to thank you for travelling with us today and we hope that you have a safe and pleasant trip, no matter what you're doing."

The air stewardess stated from just in front of Steve, a wide smile fixed on her face as her eyes moved across the faces she could see, constantly landing on Danielle's in a way that made it clear to Steve that his girlfriend has been recognised. He had noticed it happening a lot while they were back in Honolulu international airport though the glares which he had shot at anyone who looked as though they were about to approach them, had clearly been enough to keep them at bay.

He wanted this vacation to go well and for Danielle to love what he had planned during it, she had too much pressure on her as far as he was concerned and he was determined to let her relax.

He turned to look at her, swallowing hard at the wide smile she shot him, the same smile he felt all the way to his toes. He still had to pinch himself regularly to see whether this was real of if he had dreamed the whole thing.

"Ready to go?" She asked him curiously as she looked away from him, gathering up her long blond hair and stuffing it underneath the baseball cap she had been wearing since they had arrived at the airport. Somehow she even made that look stylish. Steve nodded, aware that he was simply staring at her.

"I'm ready to go" He stated, jumping to his feet and holding his hand out to her. She stared at it for a moment in surprise before her smile returned and she placed her small hand in his, allowing him to gently pull her to her feet. Everyone around them were grabbing their belongings and talking to each other, one or two of them looked like tourists but the majority of them were clearly people who either worked out here or at least had an appointment. So far none of them, other than the air stewardess, had paid any attention to them and that was the way he wanted it to stay. "Let me grab the bags" He told her, stepping into the aisle and reaching up, opening the hold above their seats. He pulled their belongings out and slammed it closed, noticing that Danielle had automatically taken her suitcase.

"Have we got a driver waiting for us or do we need to get a taxi?" Danielle asked practically, taking his hand when he reached out for hers before they joined the slowly shuffling queue to exit the plane.

"We have a driver" Steve answered her. "My friend Richard who I used to serve with lives out here and he's agreed to pick us up and drive us to the hotel we're staying at"

Danielle nodded, tilting her head back so she could look at him.

"Is there anyone on the islands that you don't know?" She questioned with a hint of laughter.

"Maybe one or two" He replied back with a wink, smiling at the air hostess as they passed.

"Thank you for your help during the flight, we appreciate it" Danielle said with a smile of her own to the flustered woman before they exited the plane, heading down the tunnel which would lead to the main airport terminal. People rushed passed them but Steve ignored them, happy to go at the slow, leisurely pace which Danielle had set for them. "At least we don't have to worry about picking up any bags" She commented thoughtfully.

"That is something" He agreed, squeezing down on her hand. He had never been the type of man who would walk hand in hand with a girl but there was something about Danielle that made him want to. He always wanted to touch her. He was just thankful that she didn't seem to mind.

They headed passed the impatiently waiting crowd and exited into the arrivals lounge, Steve's eyes searching round him before they landed on a tall, dark haired man who was standing near the front of the crowd, dark blue eyes fixed on Steve with a warm look though it didn't reflect on his face. Steve used his grip on Danielle to turn them, heading straight towards Richard who stepped to the side away from the main crowd.

"Long time no see McG" He commented gruffly, holding his hand out to Steve who let go of Danielle briefly to take it, Richard squeezed it hard before he pulled Steve into a quick hug, his hand slapping across Steve's back twice before he pulled back. "You're looking well" He announced before he switched his attention to Danielle who was standing quietly to one side, staring at her for a second before he looked back at Steve with a questioning look on his good looking face.

"Richard this is my girlfriend Danielle Richardson, Danni this is Richard Gregory; he was the medic with my old unit. This guy fixed me up more times than I could count." Steve remarked, the comment causing Richard to chuckle.

"More times than anyone could count including Willis who was a maths specialist" Richard remarked dryly before he turned to Danielle and nodded at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Danielle" He stated, leaning down and giving her a kiss on the cheek before he pulled back and smiled faintly at her. "Anyone who has managed to tame smooth dog's heart must be quite a woman."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Richard but please call me Danni," Danielle replied, slipping her hand back into Steve's and stepping closer to him.

"Danni it is" He replied. "We should head out, I'm parked in the short stop parking space"

"We've got everything we need" Steve assured the other man before they followed him out of the airport and into the bright sunshine. Richard led them to a white jeep and nodded at it. "This is mine" He announced, unlocking it and pulled the driver's door open climbing in.

"You get in the front Steve, I'll be fine in the back. It will give the two of you some time to talk" Danielle said, smiling at him before she headed to the back and climbed in. Steve shook his head and jumped into the passenger seat, pulling his seatbelt on and jerked back as Richard put his foot on the pedal and raced away from the kerb. Steve glanced back to make sure Danielle was okay before he looked back at his friend.

"So how are things then Richard?" He asked.

"Good" the other man responded. "Anna and I was expecting our second kid so we're preparing for that. The other little one is still a little terror but that what you expect from a three year old. We've done the house up and it looks good. If you and Danni are free any afternoon you are here then you should come round for dinner. Anna would love to meet one of the people from my stories."

"Yeah sounds good to me, I've got your number so I'll give you a call." Steve stated causing Richard to nod before he raised his voice slightly.

"So Danni, how is the world of modelling going? Treating you good?" Richard asked. Steve stared at him in surprise before he looked back at Danielle as she answered.

"It's going well" She responded, something in her voice warning them to drop the subject. A quick glance towards Richard showed that the message had been received loud and clear.

The rest of the journey passed in casual conversation until Richard pulled up outside a large resort.

"Here we are" He said, nodding at Steve and shooting a smile over his shoulder at Danielle.

"Thanks for this man, I really appreciate it" Steve said as he pushed the car door open, looking back at Richard as he spoke.

"It's not a problem buddy, just do me a favour and make sure you do come round for dinner. It be good to have more than thirty minutes to catch up" He said pointedly. Steve nodded, climbing out as Danielle added her thanks before he went to the back and grabbed their bags, smiling at Danielle as she stared up at the hotel in front of them with her mouth partly open. Steve raised his hand as Richard drove off before he turned his attention to her.

"Like it?" He asked her, grinning when she turned her wide eyed look on him.

"It's beautiful" She said, stepping towards him and pulling him down into a long kiss. She leaned back, her eyes glittering with excitement before she tilted her head back towards the hotel. "Should we go in?" She asked, her smile widening when he nodded at her.

The inside was spacious and decorated in a simple style, people were sitting around in the large comfy looking chairs but they thankfully ignored them. Steve wrapped his arm around Danielle's shoulder and led her to the reception desk where a tall, well-groomed man in a suit stood. He looked up at their approach and smiled though Steve noted the pale blue eyes remained sharp and analytical.

"Good evening Sir, Madam, Welcome to the Hilton Waikoloa village, how can I help you today?" He asked in a well cultured voice.

"My name is Steve McGarrett, I have a suite booked in the Lagoon tower?" Steve answered, glancing down at the man's name badge which proclaimed that he was called Rafe before he looked towards Danielle who remained quiet, clearly happy to let Steve do the talking.

"Of course Mr and Mrs McGarrett, I have your reservation here. We've placed you in the Makai Nai'a suite for your stay here as requested. We have you listed as staying for ten nights?" He asked, his tone turning friendlier.

"That's correct" Steve said with a nod.

"Excellent, we also have you and your wife down as the package deal. When you get to your room you'll see a list of activities which you can do together, you can do one a day at no additional cost as you're staying in one of Makai rooms. Just ring down to reception and let us know which ones you want to be placed on and we can take care of that for you. There are other benefits as well which are also listed in the suite. If I could take a copy of your passport and your credit card please Mr McGarrett"

"It's Commander McGarrett" Steve corrected automatically as he reached into his wallet and pulled out his credit card handing it over to the man. A quick rummage through his bag produced his passport which was also passed over.

"My apologise Commander, I'll just take a photocopy of these. No charges will be made until you check out with us." Rafe assured him with a nod before he disappeared into a small room at the back.

"Steve" Danielle murmured, looking up at him with a look of concern in her grey eyes. "This place is expensive and…" She stopped when Steve placed his finger over her mouth.

"I know Danni but I can afford it. I haven't been on a vacation since I was eighteen and the money has been building up. Trust me okay and don't worry about it." He remarked, she searched his eyes for a moment before she nodded, a stubborn look coming to her face.

"Fine but I'm paying for all our meals and any extra activities we do" She told him, a tone to her voice which he hadn't heard before which told him that she wouldn't take no for an answer. For a moment he thought about arguing but instead he sighed and nodded. It wasn't worth pushing her over it when she was clearly determined. He had the feeling that if he said no, she would just find a way around it and do it anyway.

"Okay Commander McGarrett, I've taken a copy of your passport and your credit card so here they both are. These are your room keys for the suite, we do have spares if needed." Rafe remarked as he came back and handed the items in question over to Steve. "Kai here will take you over to the Lagoon tower and see you settled. We hope you both have a good stay here with us."

"Thank you for your assistance, we really appreciate it" Danielle remarked, giving the man a smile before she turned to look at the man behind them. He was shorter than Steve but built up as though he regularly worked out.

"Sir, Ma'am, if you'd like to follow me" Kai remarked with a nod at them before he led them towards the entrance. Steve took Danielle's hand and led her out, his eyes looking around him. "If you like to step on here and make yourself comfortable then we should be there within minutes."

Steve raised his eyebrow at the golf cart before shrugging and climbing in the back, Danielle taking the seat beside him, she nuzzled close to him though he noticed that she looked around her as well, clearly trying to take everything in.

The journey was quick and they soon found themselves inside their suite, it was large and spacious made of two levels with their own private balcony area which overlooked the dolphin lagoon and included a private Jacuzzi. Steve listened to rest of the instructions that Kai gave him while Danielle explored the rooms, before he passed him over a tip and closed the door behind him, locking it behind him.

For a moment he rested his head against it, breathing out slowly before he turned and looked at Danielle where she stood on the balcony, looking out. Steve came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck and smiled against the skin at the sound she made at the contact. He has already discovered that her neck was a sensitive area for her

"So, what do you think?" He asked her, looking down at her when she turned in his arms

"I think it is amazing Steve, I mean it has its own Jacuzzi and there's stairs leading up to the bedroom and bathroom. I just… I just can't believe that you did all of this or that you managed to book here." She admitted, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I may have called in a couple of favours I was owed but they are worth it. This vacation is exactly what we both needed. So how about we go upstairs and see that bedroom first hand?" He queried with a grin which grew when she laughed.

"How can I say no to that offer?" She replied, moving passed him and gripping his shirt in her hand as she pulled him after her, heading straight to the stairs.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	3. Part Three

The Big Island

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Mary McGarrett do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Richard Gregory and Anna Gregory do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here we go with the third chapter for you.**

 **I can't promise that I will always be able to update this quickly but I shall certainly try my best. I shall be updating this and one other story regularly so please look at my Bio to know which story I'm also working on.**

 **I'm having a lot of fun writing this, sometimes you just need some good old fashion romance!**

 **I can put your minds at ease now and say that Steve and Danielle's romance in this entire saga is solid!**

 **Just a reminder that every OC in the Danni universe has a place including Richard and Anna, I just won't say what place yet. Perhaps you'll figure it out yourselves… it be good to hear what you think…**

 **I'd also like to say that the place Steve books them into, including the suite is a real location. I've never been there before so I've made do with looking at their websites and the images on google! It looks amazing though!**

 **Nothing more to say really except that I hope you enjoy it!**

Official Summary

 **Steve McGarrett has had enough of his friends and family interfering in his new relationships and decides to whisk Danni away for a Romantic break. Just the two of them, away from all the stress… what could go wrong? (Part two of the Model saga, McDanni, Female Danni, also features Male Danny)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve slumped over Danielle, his breathing erratic as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, pressing open mouthed kisses against the wet skin, tasting the tangy saltiness of her sweat.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Richard Gregory / Anna Gregory**

 **Mentions of Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

 **I also haven't been to an airport in years so I apologise in advance if I have it wrong.**

* * *

Part Three

Day One – Afternoon

* * *

Steve slumped over Danielle, his breathing erratic as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, pressing open mouthed kisses against the wet skin, tasting the tangy saltiness of her sweat. He was aware of her hand stroking up and down her bare back but was content to simply lay there in silence, making sure to keep the majority of his weight on his forearms so he didn't crush her.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there before he reluctantly pulled out of her body, twisting so he landed on his back, pulling her with him so she was glued to his side, her head resting against his chest while one arm curled around his waist, their legs still tangled together.

"Well" He said after a pause, stroking her upper arm with his thumb. "I would say that the bed was sturdy and comfortable enough for us" He grinned when she laughed, the sound sweet making his heart soar. Danielle's laughter was definitely one of his new favourite sounds, if he could he would make sure that he heard it every day for the rest of his life.

"I think you might be right there." She agreed as she snuggled closer. "Have you had any idea what you want to do first here? Have you been to the big island before?" She queried curiously.

Steve considered the question for a moment before he shook his head, a tone of surprise to his voice as he answered.

"Actually no, I think my Dad planned to take me and my sister one day but then…" his voice trailed off.

"Then?" Danielle prompted softly, lifting her head up from his chest so she could peer into his face.

"Then my mother died and my sister and I were sent to live on the mainland while my Dad remained here." He said softly, his arm tightening around her, tilting his head to look at her. For a moment she stared at him before she sighed and leaned forward pressing a soft, loving kiss on his lips, his hand came up cradling the back of her head, deepening the kiss for a moment before she pulled back.

"I'm sorry about your mother sweetheart, were you and your sister together at least?" She asked, her eyes widening when Steve shook his head.

"My sister was sent to live with our Aunt Deb in LA while I was sent to live in Maryland with our Uncle Mike so there were quite a few miles between us as you can imagine." He told her with a shrug, ignoring the flash of rage he felt towards his father for his decision.

"But why? Danielle asked sounding genuinely confused. "Why wouldn't he send you to the same place if he made you leave Hawaii?"

"That's a good question, he never told me and he died before I could get an answer from him. It's just yet another mystery which seems to shroud my life, you'll soon find Danni that I have a lot of them." He admitted.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I like a mystery then" She stated softly, kissing him again before she brought her arm up, resting her elbow on his chest and using her palm to cradle her cheek. "So we're both brand new tourists then" She said, bringing the topic of conversation onto easier ground. "We have ten days to explore everything. I think today we should limit ourselves to the hotel, get to know it, go swimming that sort of thing."

"That sounds good to me" Steve replied.

"The guy at the reception desk said something about a welcome pack didn't he?" Danielle queried, smiling brightly at him when he nodded before she rolled off of him, coming to the edge of the mattress and stood up clearly unbothered by the fact she was naked. Steve pushed himself up on to his forearms, watching in appreciation as Danielle made her way to the en suite bathroom and disappeared inside, appearing a moment later with one of the complimentary dressing gowns the hotel provided. She smiled at him as she pulled it on and headed out of the door, tying it up as she went.

Steve dropped back on the pillow, staring up at the whirling fan above him as the sweat on his body cooled off, making him shiver. He was contemplating moving when the bed dipped beside him attracting his attention.

"Got the pack?" Steve asked Danielle, smiling when she nodded, holding up a large folder in her hand.

"It was on the table in the sitting area" She said, placing it on the mattress and opening it up. Steve sat up, moving so he was behind Danielle and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into him so her back was resting against his chest. He wrapped her legs around her as well, cocooning her in as he placed a kiss against her temple, breathing in her scent before he spoke.

"What does it say then?" He asked her, smiling when she tilted her head to the side so they could share a kiss before she focused her attention back on the file, frowning slightly as she flipped through it.

"The usual stuff, it's welcoming us to the hotel, giving us a history to the place, apparently we have our own concierge which will be nice. We also get complimentary access to the spa so we should spend some time in there." She said, looking towards him and grinning when she caught sight of his face. "I'm not saying you should get a pedicure or anything Sweetheart but a good massage might do you good and get all that residual tension out of your system" She said.

"I can think of better ways of getting any tension out of my system" He said seriously as he reached for the belt securing her dressing gown and pulled it, slipping his hands in and stroking her side, dipping his head and sucking a small mark on her neck.

"I bet you do" Danielle agreed huskily, tilting her head to the side to give him better access before she focused back on the file. "It looks like we have the option of doing an activity daily if we wanted to."

"What sort of activities?" Steve asked, his curiosity coming alive despite himself.

"Erm…" Danielle fell silent for a moment, clearly reading before she began speaking again. "We can play 18 holes of golf at Waikoloa Beach or Kings Course, get a spa treatment, play an hour and a half of tennis, go on a Champagne sunset cruise, go on a snorkelling cruise or a Whale watching cruise"

Steve made a sound at the back of his throat.

"Any of that take your fancy?" Steve asked her, smiling when she nodded her head.

"Everything apart from the golf" She admitted, looking back at him. "Though if you wanted to go then I could go with you and watch" She offered, making a humming sound when he kissed her. He couldn't get enough of kissing her.

"I think there be enough for us to do while we're here without having to golf" He told her, watching the look of relief which came to her eyes.

"It be good to see the volcano while we're here as well and get some hiking done." Danielle went on to say, lifting her hand to her face and biting down on her thumbnail.

"I got some ideas of what we could do but I want to keep some of it a surprise" He stated. Danielle narrowed her eyes slightly in thought before she nodded.

"Surprises can be good" She said lightly. "Right now though I want to see the rest of the resort so let's get dressed."

Steve reluctantly let go of Danielle watching as she immediately came to her feet, moving towards the chair where they had thrown her clothes, she pulled them on, making a motion with her hand for Steve to get up as well, he sighed but complied.

Once they were dressed, Danielle reached out and took his hand, leading him out of the bedroom and down the staircase into the main area, looking around her again.

"Have you got the keys?" She asked him. Steve checked his pocket and nodded, pulling them out. He kept one for himself and passed her the other one. She took it, holding it for a moment before she let go of him and headed towards her bag, picking it up and rummaging through it. A moment later she pulled her purse out and slipped the card into it, dropping it back into the bag and shouldering it, shooting him a smile. "You got everything which you need?"

"Yeah I do" Steve stated moving towards the door. He opened it, stepping back and allowing Danielle to pass him into the hallway first before he followed her, closing the door behind her and waited for the familiar clicking sound which would indicate that it was locked. The minute he heard it, he moved, wrapping his arm around Danielle's shoulder and pulling her close to his side, smiling when she automatically snuggled closer, her arm wrapping round his waist.

The tour of the hotel took longer than he thought it would since Danielle wanted to explore everything but it was worth it to see her face alight with excitement. He could already picture the expression on her face when he took her to the other places which he had planned.

He had ten days to make sure that this vacation went perfect.

Ten days to win Danielle completely over in the hope that she would want to stay with him and participate in a long distance relationship.

He knew what he wanted.

He wanted Danielle to move to Hawaii and move in with him. He wanted to marry her and create a family with her, a thought which should have terrified him considering the fact that they had only know each other for such a short time but it didn't. Instead it comforted him.

He wanted a relationship with the blonde walking next to him, he wanted a life with her.

Now all he had to do was make her feel the same way.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	4. Part Four

The Big Island

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Mary McGarrett do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Richard Gregory and Anna Gregory do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here we go with the fourth chapter for you.**

 **This chapter isn't as long as the other chapters have been but it seemed like a good place to stop it!**

 **This story will involve smut so if you're not a fan of that then it might be worth skipping this story and focusing on one of the others ones which I write, the first one in the saga didn't have sex in it but I think Aloha may do… What can I say, this couple are hot stuff**

 **Nothing more to say really except that I hope you enjoy it!**

Official Summary

 **Steve McGarrett has had enough of his friends and family interfering in his new relationships and decides to whisk Danni away for a Romantic break. Just the two of them, away from all the stress… what could go wrong? (Part two of the Model saga, McDanni, Female Danni, also features Male Danny)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve breathed out slowly, stretching his body out on the mattress before relaxing, his eyes reluctantly opening. Normally he would be up at the crack of dawn for his swim before work but this time he had no reason to get up, this time he was on vacation and could stay in bed for as long as he liked. Smiling to himself, he reached out his hand towards the other side of the bed, surprised to find it empty and the sheet cool beneath his fingertips.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Richard Gregory / Anna Gregory**

 **Mentions of Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

 **I also haven't been to an airport in years so I apologise in advance if I have it wrong.**

* * *

Part Four

Day Two - Morning

* * *

Steve breathed out slowly, stretching his body out on the mattress before relaxing, his eyes reluctantly opening. Normally he would be up at the crack of dawn for his swim before work but this time he had no reason to get up, this time he was on vacation and could stay in bed for as long as he liked. Smiling to himself, he reached out his hand towards the other side of the bed, surprised to find it empty and the sheet cool beneath his fingertips.

He sat up quickly, bringing his hand up to his face and rubbed absently at his eyes before he kicked the sheet away from his body, rolling off of the mattress and landing on his feet. He kicked up the pair of shorts which he had been wearing the day before and pulled them on, heading out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, taking a moment to relieve himself and to brush his teeth before he headed back out of the bedroom, through the living room and down the stairs with only one thought on his mind.

Find Danielle.

He glanced around the living area, frowning slightly when he saw it was empty before he noticed that the French doors leading to the balcony was partially open, doors which he had locked up the night before when he and Danielle had returned from their tour of the hotel and from dinner.

Steve headed towards them and headed out into the sunshine. A smile coming to his face when he saw Danielle sitting on one of the oversized chairs, her legs curled up beneath her as she sipped at a mug of coffee, a dreamy look on her face as she stared out at the view.

He moved towards her, smiling when her eyes shifted to focus on him, a warm, bright smile coming to her face which almost looked loving.

"Morning babe" He remarked, placing his hands on the arm chairs as he leaned down, capturing her mouth in a long, lingering kiss.

"Morning Sweetheart" She replied when they parted, her voice sounding slightly breathless.

"What are you doing down here without me?" He asked her, taking the coffee mug from her hand and taking a long sip, smiling at the sound of complaint she made. He handed it back to her with another kiss before fixing her with a questioning look.

"I was going to wake you up" She admitted with a shrug. "But you looked so peaceful sleeping that I decided to leave you to it for a while, it's not like either of us got much sleep last night" She pointed out with a raised eyebrow, smiling when he laughed at her comment.

"That we didn't love" He said, reaching down and offering her his hand. She stared at it curiously for a moment before she took it, making a sound of amusement when he pulled her up, wrapping his arm round her waist and took her seat, settling her so she was seated on his lap.

"This again" She commented, sounding amused even as she snuggled closer to him. "I'm beginning to think you have a thing about taking my chairs from me, especially when I happen to be sitting on them."

"Maybe I just have a thing about you." Steve replied with a grin at her before he stole another kiss, his hand coming up to frame her face as he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer when she moaned into his mouth. "Danni, my Danni" He murmured, kissing along her jaw when she pulled away from him.

"Steve" She murmured softly. "We have things to do today and as much as I love making love with you and I really do if you don't stop then we won't leave the hotel room all day."

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Steve stated, finding her mouth again. He sighed when she pulled away, placing her hand over his mouth and giving him a smile.

"I'm serious sweetheart, I want to explore the big island starting from today, we only have ten days here and I want to make sure we see everything that we want to see."

Steve kissed her palm, reaching up and gently wrapped his hand around her wrist, pulling it away from his mouth so he could speak.

"Fine, fine your wish is my command my lady." He said, turning his gaze to look at the bright blue sky above them before he focused back on her. "What would you like to do?" He asked. For a moment Danielle remained silent, clearly contemplating his question before she smiled.

"The Whale watching cruise sounds good, I love whales"

"That makes two of us" He said, coming to his feet with her still in his arms, he placed her on the floor, one arm wrapped around her waist, making sure she was steady "I'll just call down to the desk and get them to book us in then" He told her before he turned and headed into the room. He moved across the room, picking up the receiver and pressed on the button which would connect him to the front desk. The call was picked up after two rings, connecting him to a well cultured voice. Steve informed the voice what he wanted, his eyes focused on Danielle as she entered the room, sipping at her coffee, a soft smile on her face as she looked towards him before she headed towards the stairs.

"Is that suitable for you Sir?"

Steve blinked realising that he had zoned out for a moment.

"That's fine." He stated.

"Good in that case, we'll see you and Ms Richardson at the front desk in an hour's time. I'll make arrangements with the guide for you so they are aware you are coming."

"Thank you" Steve said, hanging up the phone, his eyes flickering the clock on the wall. An hour would give them plenty of time to get everything ready for the trip and down to the reception desk. He headed to the stairs, his eyes looking round the bedroom, Danielle was missing from the room though he could hear the sound of the shower. He smiled, picking up the coffee mug which she had left on the side and took a long sip before he slipped into the bathroom, pushing the door to behind him. He stripped off his shorts and headed to the shower, opening the shower door and stepping in behind Danielle. His eyes skirting her smooth back before he stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms round her waist, leaning over her and kissed her neck. "We're booked in, we've got fifty five minutes before we have to be downstairs at the reception desk."

"That's plenty of time" She murmured, turning in his hold and wrapping her arms around his neck, lifting herself onto her tiptoes so she could kiss him. Steve sighed into the kiss, bringing one of his hands up her back and resting it on the back of her head, holding her there as they continued to kiss under the hot water. Steve lost track of time before Danielle finally pulled away from him.

"Danni" He groaned, dropping his head against her shoulder.

"We'll be late if we do this" Danielle said. "They may end up going without us"

"There's always tomorrow to see the Whales, they aren't going anywhere" Steve remarked, the comment causing Danielle to laugh.

"This can wait until tonight or when we get back, the whales are waiting my love" She pointed out stealing another kiss from him before she brushed passed him, her hand trailing down his body as she climbed out and headed out of the bathroom.

Steve stared after her before he groaned, resting his head against the slick tiles.

He wasn't sure of many things in this world but one thing he was certain of was the fact that today would be torture

He just had to somehow survive it.

The reward would be worth it.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	5. Part Five

The Big Island

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Mary McGarrett do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson, Richard Gregory and Anna Gregory do however belong to me so please do not use without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here we go with the fifth chapter for you.**

 **Some of these chapters will be fairly short, others will be long. It all depends on what each chapter wants to say. This is one of the chapters which is slightly shorter than the others.**

 **This is like a love fest for my McDanni love. Everyone needs that romantic story and the Model saga is it for me so expect a lot more romance and no angst in this story!**

 **Anyway please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **Steve McGarrett has had enough of his friends and family interfering in his new relationships and decides to whisk Danni away for a Romantic break. Just the two of them, away from all the stress… what could go wrong? (Part two of the Model saga, McDanni, Female Danni, also features Male Danny)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danielle laughed as she leaned over the railing of the boat they were on staring down at the gleaming ocean beneath them, Steve pressed up against her back, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist keeping her safe from any harm.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Richard Gregory / Anna Gregory**

 **Mentions of Danny Williams / Caitlin 'Cait' Richardson**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Danielle 'Danni' Richardson / Simon Ferron**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Part Five

Day Two – Early Afternoon

* * *

Danielle laughed as she leaned over the railing of the boat they were on staring down at the gleaming ocean beneath them, Steve pressed up against her back, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist keeping her safe from any harm.

"Do you see them Steve? I can't believe they are right there. We could reach out and touch them if we wanted. I've never been this close to them before. They are beautiful and so elegant considering how big they are" Danielle remarked eagerly, as she pointed to the whales just beneath the surface. She had travelled all across the world but had never done something as simple as taking a boat out to the ocean to whale watch. She had always been too busy, every moment of her day planned for, to enjoy the beauty and sites around her. Now, for the first time, she was able to actually look around her and enjoy things just like a normal person would.

"I see them babe" Steve responded, his voice sounding amused, his warm breathe brushing against her cheek making her shiver. Danielle tilted her head, meeting his eyes, searching them for a moment before she laughed.

"I'm getting the feeling that you've seen a lot of Whales in your time" She commented.

"Once or twice in my life." He admitted, stroking his thumb against her side.

"Then I appreciate you letting me do this even more" Danielle commented, bridging the gap between them and kissing him softly, enjoying the gentleness of the touch as he took control of the kiss.

There was something easy about this relationship growing between them. Something which she had never experienced before and which she cherished.

She had learnt the hard way never to trust anyone, that she could be polite with them, friendly even but never to give anything about her away to them, not knowledge, not information and definitely not a piece of her heart or soul. People wanted to know about her and they would do anything to get that information and some people, people who she had considered her friends, had been more than happy to give that information to them for some payment.

Steve wasn't like that, he seemed to want to protect her from any harm which might happen to her. He didn't seem to care that she was a supermodel instead he seemed to want to get to know the person behind the supermodel. It was something she had never experienced before, even Simon Ferron, the man who she had dated for two years, hadn't been able to get over she did for her day job often bragging to his friends about it. He had even had the nerve to use her job as one of the reasons why he had cheated on her with her former best friend.

Steve would never do that to her. She could tell from their short time together that he wasn't that type of man.

He would never hurt her

Danielle smiled against his mouth, giving him one last kiss before she pulled back.

"Danni, I am more than happy to go anywhere with you" Steve told her with a grin, Danielle grinned back before she looked back towards the Whales watching them for a moment.

"I still don't know how you managed to make it so that we were the only people here. Do you have connections everywhere?" She asked him

"I have one or two scattered around the place." He responded with a wink at her before he looked back at the ocean. She had the feeling that what Steve wanted to do was dive into the ocean for a quick swim. The thought made her smile as she leaned back against him.

"What do you want to do when we get back to the hotel?" She asked him, humming when he brushed a kiss against her cheek.

"Well Danielle, I think when we get back to the hotel we should head straight to our hotel room and pay a visit to our bed and then once that's done maybe we should go and check out the swimming pool."

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Danielle replied

"I'm getting the feeling that you haven't done many things like this before" Steve remarked, moving round so he could lean against the railing next to her, twisted round so he could see her face. He had an expression on his face which she had only seen back at the crime scene where they met. A thoughtful one as though he wanted to unravel the mystery of the world.

"No" Danielle admitted shaking her head. "Once I started working there wasn't time, it makes me wonder what else I've missed out on"

"There's still time Danni" Steve said softly, bringing his hand up and cupping her cheek, his thumb stroking across her cheekbone. "Just because you haven't done it yet, it doesn't mean you won't. You tell me where you want to go and I'll make sure we do it." He stated.

"You have a job" She pointed out, tilting her head to the side.

"It's called vacation days babe, I have a lot to take and there's no reason why I can't take them and fly out to where you are, then we could spend a few days together and see the sites." He suggested with a casual shrug. Danielle stared at him for a moment before she dropped her head and smiled.

"You would want to do that for me?" She asked him.

"Yeah Danni I would. I plan to make the most of these two weeks that we are together."

"So do I" Danielle agreed, giving him another kiss before she turned back to the ocean, her heart soaring. Three words on the tip of her tongue though she bit back on them. It was too early to say those words however much she wanted to.

The last thing she wanted to do was scare away the wonderful man beside her. She had no idea how someone like him could possibly be single, she just thanked her lucky stars that not only was he single but that he was into her and wanted to be with her.

Now that she had him she was determined not to let him go. She just need to figure out whether he felt the same way and their plans for the future were similar.

She had two weeks to do it and she knew she could do it if she put her mind to it.

She just needed the right plan

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


End file.
